


Till We Make Our Plan

by PassionateKey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bellamy comes down with the Ark and Clarke is a warrior for the same village that Lincoln comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till We Make Our Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Bellarke, but it's really more like the beginning of Bellarke?

If you asked Anya what life on earth was like, she'd beam beneath her scowl and tell you it was home. If you asked Lincoln, he'd grunt something about it being the place they inhabited for years so he wouldn't really know what it was like compared to anything else, nose buried in a book. But if you asked Clarke, she'd gaze up at the sky wistfully and sigh that it was okay.

It wasn't that Clarke didn't love the way the wind felt as it wrapped around you, or the way the leaves changed color in the fall, or the soft grass under her toes, it was just that it was hard for her to imagine that Earth was all there was. And according to some of the books Lincoln managed to steal from the Eternal Library, Earth wasn't all there was. There were 8 other planets, none that could be inhabited by humans, but 8 non the less. That to Clarke, was all the proof she needed that Earth wasn't the end of it.

When the Sky People landed, Clarke was the first to volunteer-after her first Lincoln of course-as a scout. She wanted to know everything about these mysterious people and how they somehow managed to live in the sky, but mostly if they could go back and maybe take Clarke with them. Lincoln warned her about being to curious, reminded her of the consequences of fraternizing with the enemy, how they would label her a traitor, but in Clarke's mind Lincoln didn't really have room to talk, not when Clarke had seen the drawings of the younger girl from the Sky People's camp. Still, keeping in mind the dishonor she would bring upon her mother, Clarke only got as close as she could without giving herself away.

That was until the order was given. Clarke didn't understand the pointlessness of war. Sure she was a warrior and she fought heart and soul for her people all the time, but that was all for survival. War with the Sky People wasn't about survival, it was about wiping them out because they were _different_. Clarke was pretty sure those same reasons where why the Earth and it's people where living the way there were now. War never solved anything, so she knew she had to do something to change the outcome.

Lincoln knew she was up to something. He knew Clarke like the back of his hand and when trailing her led him to their camp he wasn't at all surprised.

"Clarke, are you sure you want to go down that road?" he hissed, pulling her behind the bark of a huge tree. "Because once you step onto it, there's no going back."

Clarke looked up at her First, her longtime friend, her only alley in a village that saw her as something strange, and there was a part of her that wished she could just walk away and follow him back as if nothing had happened, but Clarke knew that would never be her. "I have to Lincoln, or innocent people will die."

Lincoln closed his eyes and let his head drop. "Be careful Princess,"  he blessed her letting her continue. "I can't protect you anymore."

Clarke nodded her goodbyes and hoped her eyes sent the message she desperately needed Lincoln to see:  _thank you, I'm sorry, I love you_.

 

Bellamy was out patrolling near the fence around the camp when he heard the rustling in the trees. Expertly lifting his gun he positioned himself to take down anything that came into his view. They'd been on the ground now for more then four weeks and if Bellamy had learned anything it was that you could never be to cautious of your surroundings.

The first couple of days had been the toughest, all he'd wanted to do was protect his sister and make sure no one else from the Ark ever touched foot on Earth's very livable soil. Except as Bellamy had sat in front of the fire and drank and laughed with his fellow delinquents a gaze towards their already growing graveyard had frozen his fuck-all attitude.

It wasn't really that he cared so much about the remaining eighty-two campers, but that somehow if he couldn't keep them all alive, then how would he ever manage to keep his own kin alive. So everything changed, Finn took up as his right hand, Miller continued being his co-leader, and when Raven touched down, she turned into their voice of reason. Things weren't perfect, but Bellamy would like to think that in month they'd been there, they'd already grown so much.

The golden halo of hair appeared in front of him before he realized there was another person in his mist. Lost inside his head, Bellamy had left his guard down and now one of their not so friendly neighbors, the grounders, was standing in front of him, close enough to-surrender?

Bellamy cocked his head to the side, the blonde was placing her only weapon on the ground and putting her hands up in defeat. Instantly he became alert. Was this some kind of trap? Where they trying to lure him in to kill him? Where there more of her in the tree-

"I come in peace, seeking no harm." She spoke out to him in perfect English. "Please, I wish to speak to your leader."

Bellamy lowered his weapon enough to look the girl in front of him up and down. She wore dark makeup around her eyes, and a leather jacket rested on her petite frame.  Bellamy noticed the strips of fur wrapped around her arms and legs, lines of black peeking out from underneath her shirt.

"Who are you?" His voice was rough.

"My name is Clarke and I would like to council with the one they call Bellamy Blake."

 

It was Murphy's idea to tie her up, though Raven and Octavia protested the whole way into the dropship, urging Bellamy to ignore the trigger happy delinquent. Bellamy blocked them out, trying to figure out what he was to do with the strange girl that had crossed his path minutes earlier, something about her eyes made him think they should hear what she had to say.

"This could all be a trap," Murphy hissed into Bellamy's ear. "For all we know she's just the distraction before the attack."

Bellamy looked back at the girl, she was tied up, hands outstretched above her, eyes following his every move.

"And what if she's not?" Raven shot back. "Then you're harming a potential ally!"

Bellamy needed silence. He couldn't think with everyone yammering their thoughts and opinions into his ear, and the more he saw the blonde grounder tied up the more he felt like punching Murphy in the face.

"Okay, enough!" he grunted. Raven stopped pointing at Murphy and Murphy stopped pacing the room. "Everyone out." Bellamy pointed down at the hatch, emphasizing his command. "OUT!"

He saw the blonde grounder-Clarke-he saw Clarke jump out of the corner of his eye, and he wished he hadn't been as loud, but pushed it back as he hurried his friends out of the third level.

"Bell, are you sure you want to be alone with _her_?" Finn whispered looking over worriedly at their prisoner.

"You guys already tied her up like an animal, what harm could she do." Bellamy bit back, before pushing the rest of Finn down the hatch and slamming it shut. Taking one last breath, he turned to the problem at hand.

 

Trying to make herself as small as possible, Clarke tried keeping still as the man in the room moved towards her with a knife in his hand. She tried to shake the fear out of her eyes and attempted not to flinch when he got a couple of steps from her arm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he muttered, taking her arm in his free hand. "Just gonna get you untied."

Clarke's arm fell at her side at the release of the belt holding her up, he second arm followed shortly.

"Sorry about that, the last grounder we had in here, well he uh, he needed to be restrained."

Clarke blinked up at the man talking and rubbed feeling back into her arms. "Lincoln."

He looked back at her startled.

"His name was Lincoln, he's my First."

Slowly, Clarke stood up, using the walls of the room to hold her weight.

"You're Bellamy?" She asked, looking around curiously. "The Sky People's leader?"

Bellamy nodded, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Sky People?"

"Yes, it's what my people call you, since you fell from the sky."

 Clarke watched as Bellamy considered her words, then exhausted he fell onto a makeshift mattress. Carefully she walked toward him, taking in the way his brown curls stuck to his forehead, how his chest heaved with every breath, how his thin fingers drummed on his thigh. Clarke wondered what life was like for him on the sky, she wondered if he'd always been this tired there too.

"My people, they sent Lincoln and myself out to scout out your village," Bellamy's head whipped around to face her. "We have been watching you for weeks. When you caught Lincoln it was because.." Clarke fiddled with a pendant on her neck nervously, the one her father had gave her, and the only thing they hadn't taken from her when they'd brought her into the steel room. "Because of me. I got careless and you're men would have killed me had he not given up his position."

She turned away, no being able to handle the way he studied her as she spoke. Lincoln getting caught had all been her fault, the decision to attack had been a direct call after Lincoln had staggered back into camp, therefore also Clarke's fault. It was why she had to do something to save these people.

"There will be an attack on your people in two sundowns," she whispered, the rustling behind her being the only indication that Bellamy had heard her. The sound of his boots echoing towards her warned her of his proximity, but she still wasn't prepared for the shock that ran through her body when his palm connected with her arm. "I came to warn you because war is pointless and innocent people shouldn't die because of my carelessness."

Bellamy froze at the confession, hand still gripping Clarke's arm. Slowly turning her to face him, he caught the tear sliding down her cheek. He wasn't sure what possessed him to wipe the tear away with his free hand, but the look of shock on Clarke's face left him with a giddy feeling.

"How do we fight them?" Bellamy asked her, voice soft and quiet with the distance between them.

"You don't," Clarke choked back. "You run."

 

Bellamy was pacing the small space his tent allowed him, while Octavia and Raven laid across his bed, eyes following him across the room.  He'd left Clarke in the dropship and had ordered Milled not to allow anyone, especially Murphy, up there without Bellamy's permission. Bellamy had a lot of decisions to make, if what Clarke had told him could be trusted then he had to decide what the best course of action was for the rest of his people. They had bullets and guns and fire, but he wasn't positive the delinquents could handle a war between a bunch of skilled warriors, except Bellamy wasn't really in the business of running away from a fight. Being a leader was way more of a responsibility then he had ever imagined.

"We have to leave Bell."Octavia spoke up from her spot of his mattress. 

"Your sister has a point, we can't stay here, they'll slaughter us." Raven sat up, looking at him with concern.

"And where are we supposed to go?" That was currently the question of the hour, if they did run, where did they go?

"According to those maps Finn has we can head East, towards the sea." 

Bellamy considered Raven's idea, but it was too risky, the sea was at least a two day trip, and with all they had to carry they'd be exposed and more in danger. Bellamy needed to think, he needed solidarity, nothing but his own thoughts. He grabbed his coat, nodded at his sister and Raven and exited his tent, heading for the dropship.

 

Clarke watched him carefully from her spot on the ground. He'd been gone at least an hour and had come back looking paler. She figured that's what news of war did to people. He didn't speak to her when he entered, just sat back down on the mattress and put his hands on his knees, mumbling to himself. The silence got to Clarke though, so she sighed audibly before standing and walking over to him.

"If we stand and fight, do we have a chance?" He looked up at her before she reached him, the way his eyes, so honest and raw, searched hers made Clarke stop dead in her tracks.

"No," she had to be honest with him, although the way his face fell she wished she hadn't been. "They will slaughter you. My people only know blood for blood. It is there way."

Bellamy nodded, pulling a sack of weapons off his back. He threw it at Clarke's feet, it was her stuff.

"Go, you're free to walk out, return to your village, I'm sure we'll see you soon enough." Clarke pushed back the tears. His voice sounded so young and broken, she wanted nothing more but to fix that, fix him.

"You won't," Bellamy looked at her confused. "See me again. I told you, war is messy. I chose a side coming here to warn you, I've been labeled a traitor. If I go back, they will punish me as one."

His eyes went wide with the realization of her words. "Then why tell us." He stood shankingly, meeting her half way. "Why risk it for people who tied you up and tortured your friend?"

Clarke looked down at her hands, traced the curve of her fingers. "Because my father taught me that who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things, but they don't always have to be," Clarke looked up at Bellamy, locking eyes with him. "I chose to be someone to be proud of, and someone who lets innocent people die isn't that person."

Bellamy smiled at the heart Clarke wasn't afraid to show. "We aren't that innocent _princess_."

"Neither am I," she smirked back. "But that doesn't mean we deserve to die."

Bellamy stepped back, running his left hand through his hair. Clarke knew in that moment that she had made the right decision. All the conflicting thoughts before, about dishonoring her mother, she only hoped now that her mother understood why she had to do it, she hoped Lincoln did. At the end of the day her people and the Sky People weren't all that different, they were all humans and they were all warriors just trying to survive. She hoped one day they all understood that, saw the beauty of peace.

"My people won't run away from the fight." Bellamy stood confident in front of her. "We aren't afraid."

Clarke couldn't help but smile. They all had hearts as strong as hers, they would all fight and breath like warriors, and many would die like warriors, but in the end it will all be for survival, that was something her people could understand.

"Then I will fight with you."

**Author's Note:**

> First The 100 fic, I know it doesn't really make a lot of sense-just a bit of a drabble really. Might add to it later in another short drabble, might not.


End file.
